The Anniversary Means More Than Death Now
by GoldenGlider37
Summary: (It was hard to make that title work, FYI) It is the anniversary of Dick's parents death, but Bruce isn't around to comfort him. He goes to the cave in hopes of finding comfort there. Wally is on hand to help. {This is a Birdflash fic. Doesn't contain anything sexual, really}


_Short little one-shot_

* * *

"Robin. B-01" The computer called out to the cave's main area.

Wally ran toward the zeta tube faster than he normally did _[What the hell is he doing here today? Shouldn't he be with Bruce for this?]_

Robin had barely cleared his vision from the dizzying travel when he felt someone's arms wrap around him and pull him close.

"What the hell are you doing here, man?" Wally hissed quietly.

Dick hugged his best friend back "Bruce got roped into a meeting. I decided it might help if I came to the cave" He shrugged, pulling back.

"Dude, are you sure? I mean-"

"I'll be _fine_ , Wally. What could happen here?"

"A lot of things!"

Dick rolled his eyes "Well, I'm here and not leaving"

"Have you been to their graves yet?" Wally regretted asking.

"Of course I have!" Dick answered defensively "Will you please just drop it" It wasn't even a question, it was a threat.

Wally complied, feeling sort of guilty. If anything was to happen today, it would probably be his fault. Which was part of the reason he _really_ didn't want Dick at the cave. Because he didn't want to hurt him.

"Robin! How are you?" M'gann called out with a wave.

"I'm good Miss M. Where's everyone else?"

"They're all in the training room"

"Why aren't you?"

"Oh, I.. Just don't feel like it"

"Uh. Okay" Dick turned around "And why aren't _you_ , Wally West?" He spoke like an old english principal.

Wally rolled his eyes "I was having a food break. And then I heard the announcement that my best friend was in the house"

"Who were you desperately trying to fend off?" Robin asked as the walked toward the training room.

"Conner"

Dick burst out laughing and Wally punched him. The laughs didn't even get broken up in the least from the hit.

"I'm sure you did your best" Dick managed to stop laughing and Wally looked ready to punch again "Uh, uh, uh. Shouldn't you be saving those hits for the mat?" Dick asked, noticing.

Wally grumbled to himself. He hated it when Dick was logical. Which was a lot of the time.

"Hey guys!" Robin called out "We still training?"

Artemis helped Kaldur up from the mat she just threw him onto "Yeah. We were just about to swap" She answered.

"Who's versing who?" Wally asked.

"Conner and Kaldur, me and Rocket, you and Robin"

"It's rude to put your name first. It should've been _Rocket and I_ "

Artemis stuck her tongue out at the speedster and made her way to the mat with Rocket. Each fight was important only to the people in it.

"Prepare to be beaten" Wally said.

"You just stole my sentence!" Robin's tone of offense would've been taken seriously if he wasn't smiling so goddamn much.

Wally had to force his line of sight _away_ from Dick's mouth. Because whenever he thought about it, he thought about kissing it. And those thoughts were better left alone. Especially since Dick had never shown any interest in him, like that.

"I would've thought of it first, so I didn't really"

Dick smirked and ran at his friend.

 _~Time Skip To Night~_

"You going back?" Wally asked "Shouldn't Bruce be home by now?"

"Oh. Did I not mention that his meeting was out of state?"

"Uh, _no_. Think you let that little piece of info slip"

"Sorry. Mind was a little occupied then"

"And it's not now?"

Dick sighed "Of _course_ it is! It's _always_ occupied. Memories of them, just random things I've seen, missions, people in the street, puzzles. I am _always_ thinking. And sometimes I forget to mention things, okay? So, to answer your question, _yes_. I _am_ staying here tonight. Matter of fact, I think I'll go to bed _right now_ "

Wally's eyes went wide in surprise. He was thankful that the majority of the others had left, Superboy and Miss Martian heading to bed. Wally hadn't left yet, because he was determined not to leave his best friend alone.

And he still wasn't.

He sped off to catch up with Dick, arriving just in time to have a door slammed in his face.

"Oh come on, Rob! Really?"

"Go away"

Wally sighed "Stop being such a juvenile and let me in!"

"You're one to talk about juvenile!" Dick yelled through the door, getting up to open it anyway and sauntering back to his bed.

Wally rolled his eyes as he entered, shutting the door quickly "What's wrong?"

"What do you _mean_ what's wrong? A lot of stuff! Mostly, that my parents are still _dead_!

"Dick-"

"I want to be alone" Dick spoke sullenly.

"No" Wally sat beside him "You don't"

"Yes actually, I do!"

"Would your parents want you to be?"

"Don't try and play that card Wally!"

Wally could sense that Dick was about to cry, but he couldn't let that happen. He sat there wanting to do something, not sure what would help. If he hugged Dick, the tears would undoubtedly fall. When he saw that slight quiver on Dick's lips, he acted on the first thought he had.

He kissed him.

In his mind, he was just as shocked as Dick obviously was. But that didn't stop him from continuing. When he finally pulled back, Dick was just staring at him. At least he didn't look like he was going to cry now.

 _[Mission accomplished]_ Wally thought sadly and a little ashamed.

"I'll just. Ah, I should, um, probably.. go"

Dick blinked his confusion away "No! No, you don't have to go" He quickly spoke, to prevent Wally from walking any further "Come back here" He patted the bed.

Wally slowly turned back and sat on the bed. Shouldn't Dick be yelling at him, telling him to get out and never return? Two minutes ago he'd been trying to get rid of Wally and, since he hadn't kissed back, Wally just thought-

"If you kiss me again..." Dick's bright eyes locked with Wally's confused ones "I promise I'll kiss back" He smiled, shyly.

When the words processed, Wally smiled too.

He wasn't sure he could've pulled the other boy toward him any faster.

* * *

 _The time skip was because I can't write fight scenes very well. Trying to work on that..._

 _So, did you like it? Should I change something? I know it's short.._

 _Anything I should clear up?_

 _Review, pleeeeease?_

 _I accept PM's too!_


End file.
